My Hot Babysitter
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Ash's mother is going on a date. There's just one problem: she got her son a babysitter. How does Ash react?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Ash/Dawn. Pearlshipping. **

**A/N: Dawn is 15 in this story.**

The Ketchum household was quiet as Ash Ketchum was sitting on the couch reading a Pokémon book he had gotten from Professor Oak, it was on the newest Pokémon to be found in cities mentioned in the book. His mother Delia Ketchum was taking an afternoon nap so she was rested for this evening, however, Ash didn't know the reason why but kept the household quiet so as not to disturb her. His Pokémon and best friend Pikachu was eating on the coffee table. Ash's thoughts suddenly turned to his friends wondering what they were doing; Dawn was staying with Professor Oak while they were in Pallet Town and Brock…he was probably trying to find himself a girl or flirting and being turned down.

Ash sniggered quietly to himself at that thought, he was used to it though. He and Brock had been friends since they first met when Ash was travelling with Misty Waterflower. He suddenly wondered what she was up to and how she was doing, looking over at the video phone he decided to get up and call her. Bookmarking his page, Ash stood up and walked over to the phone. He sat in front of the screen, picked up the receiver and dialed her number. It rang several times but still she didn't answer. Ash hung up

"What's the matter sweetie?" he heard and turned to see his mother

"Nothing just wanted to call and see how Misty's doing but no one's answering" he replied getting up and going back to the couch

"Ash, I know this is last minute and all but you needed to know. I have a date tonight" Delia said.

Ash's eyes widened in shock, his mom dating? Hello there's something he hadn't been expecting, but then again when was the last time she was on a date? He wasn't mad though he was happy

"Wow mom that's great" he said smiling at her

"Well I'm glad you think so" she said smiling back "oh and the babysitter will be here at 6:00" she added, Ash's smile fell

"Babysitter? What babysitter?" he asked wondering if his mother was pulling his leg

"Well I'm going out tonight and I don't want you by yourself. With Mr. Mime coming with me, it'll just be you and Pikachu" she replied "so I got you a babysitter" she added.

This wasn't happening. He was old enough to look after himself, he'd been doing that ever since he began his journey to become the greatest Pokémon master. Ash couldn't believe that his mother still thought he needed a babysitter, he looked at Pikachu who just shrugged

"Pikachu" he said _Translation:_ *At least we'll have company*

"Mom I'm old enough to look after myself" Ash whined

"Well no one will be able to cook for you" she said "besides when I spoke to Brock he said he was the one who cooked mostly on your adventures" she added.

Ash looked at the clock and realized it was 5:30pm already and groaned, the babysitter was going to be here in half an hour

"Ash I hope you will do what the babysitter says and be in bed by 10:30" Delia said heading into her room to get ready, Ash sighed when the phone rang

_Ring-ring-ring Ring-ring-ring Phone-call-Phone-call, Ring- ring-ring Ring-ring-ring Phone-call-Phone-call, Ring- ring-ring Ring-ring-ring Phone-call-Phone-call, Ring- ring-ring Ring-ring-ring Phone-call-Phone-call, Ring- ring-ring Ring-ring-ring Phone-call-Phone-call_

"Hello?" Ash said and instantly Misty Waterflower appeared on the screen

"Hey Ash" she said grinning

"Hey Misty how's it goin'?" he asked her

"Great" she replied "you?"

"Yeah great. I called before but no one picked up" he said

"Sorry about that my sisters and I were training" Misty apologized

"That's okay" Ash said before deciding to tell Misty his problem "oh and get this mom has a date-'

"That's cool"

'-yeah and I have to have a babysitter"

Beat

"Ash Ketchum still needs to be babysat?" Misty asked as she burst out laughing

"Ah shut up Misty"

"Mommy's boy mommy's boy"

"SHUT UP"

"Mommy's boy"

"SHUT UP"

"Ash why are you yelling?" he heard and turned to see his mother wearing a knee length midnight blue dress with sequins on it and a black shawl, she wore matching heels.

Before Ash could reply, Misty squealed and Delia walked over as Ash put Misty on loud speaker

"Wow Mrs. Ketchum you look beautiful" she said

"Hello Misty and thank you" Delia said "I hope it's not too much" she added

"I think you'll have your date at 'Hello'" Misty said and they both giggled

"Okay I have no idea what you guys are talking about, so I'll go back to my book. Later Mist" and with that Ash walked over to the couch and resumed his reading.

**20 minutes later**

DING DONG

"I'll get it mom you finish getting ready" Ash called closing his book and getting up to go and answer the door, Pikachu got up and followed him.

Ash opened the front door to find his best friend Dawn standing there

"Dawn hey" he said hugging her "hey Piplup" he added to Dawn's Piplup

"Hey Ash" Dawn said hugging him back before pulling back

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked her but before he could answer his mother appeared

"Hey Dawn honey, so I've left the emergency contacts on the fridge along with the place we're going to and the number if you need anything. I want Ash in bed by 10:30, no later" Delia said as Ash looked between them confused

"Okay well have fun on your date, don't worry everything will be fine" Dawn reassured her, Delia kissed Ash

"Be good for Dawn, Ash" she said before kissing Dawn on the forehead as a car pulled up

"Mom where's the babysitter?" he asked but Delia laughed

"Bye honeys" she said as she left the house.

Finally it kicked in what was happening as Ash watched his mother greet her date and get in the car and the car took off…Dawn was his Babysitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ash stared at Dawn who grinned and passed him, entering into the house.

This was going to be one long night.

Ash followed her into the house closing the door behind him and turned to see Dawn had disappeared, he frowned but then he heard cupboard doors slamming shut and Dawn talking presumably to Piplup. Heading into the kitchen, he found her grabbing some pots and pans while Piplup grabbed ingredients from the fridge

"What are you making?" he asked her

"Spaghetti Bolognese" she replied looking at him with a grin before moving to the bench and grabbing chopping boards

"Need a hand?" he inquired, he hoped she wouldn't burn the food

"Yeah that would be great" she riposted.

Moving over to the sink, Ash turned the tap on and washed his hands before taking some of the ingredients from Piplup just as Pikachu walked in and decided to help out. So the four decided to work together to get the food ready, working and talking every so often.

Dawn was cooking the pasta, leaving Ash to cut up the onions. He muttered under his breath about having to deal with the onions and how they always managed to make him tear up. Peeling the onions, the raven-haired picked up the knife and began to cut. Almost immediately the waterworks started, and he tried to keep from Dawn noticing.

However, the sound of sniffling reached Dawn's ears and she glanced over at her best friend

"Ash?"

"Uh (sniff) huh?"

Leaving the pot, the teal haired beauty walked over and stood beside her friend watching as he cut the onions into pieces

"You're gonna need the hand-held blender."

Moving away with a giggle after hearing another sniffle, Dawn walked across to the cupboard and grabbed out the hand-held blender and closing the door when a loud yelp and curse was heard.

Setting down the blender, she hurried back to Ash's side turning him around to find he had cut himself with the knife. Dawn rolled her eyes

"Ash, you need to be more careful" she chided him as she led him out of the kitchen instructing the two Pokemon to keep an eye on the food.

Dragging him down the hall to the bathroom, Dawn pushed open the door and flipped the light switch on. Guiding him to sit on the edge of the bathtub, she moved to open the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the First Aid kit. Flipping the catches open, she pulled up the lid and rifled around until she found the antiseptic spray, a cotton ball, a tissue, and the band-aids. Standing up, Dawn crossed back to the bathtub never noticing the two Pokemon walk into the bathroom.

Kneeling in front of Ash, Dawn used the tissue to wipe the blood away

"Okay this is going to sting" she warned him, holding the spray over it

"Just get it over with" he said.

Uncapping the bottle, she sprayed it onto the slice and shot her friend an apologetic smile as he winced and dabbed the wound with the cotton ball. Setting down the things, she grabbed the band-aid box and pulled one out. Ripping it out, she pulled off the paper and applied it to the wound pressing firmly on it while apologizing profusely

"There all done" she said grabbing the things, throwing away the tissue and cotton ball and putting away the spray and band-aid box

"Pikachu" they heard.

Looking down, Ash noticed his Pokemon before noticing Piplup as well

"Uh you guys, who's watching the food?" the Pokemon trainer asked the two Pokemon.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OH MY GOD, THE FOOD" Dawn shrieked bolting from the bathroom and back to the kitchen, with Ash and their Pokemon on her heels.

They raced in to find the pan that had been cooking the mushroom and meat was now ablaze. The two raced around trying to find the fire blanket to put it out. Ash found it and yanked the bag open, grabbing out the blanket and throwing it to Dawn.

She grabbed it and put it over the fire, making it go out. She stared at the blackened food, an upset look on her face. Feeling an arm go around her shoulder, she looked next to her to see Ash staring at the pan

"What do you say we get takeout?"

The two friends laughed as they ate their dinner recalling past adventures, and the misadventures. Ironically enough, Team Rocket became the centre of their conversation at one point

"Have you noticed that, even though they're supposed to be the bad guys, they wind up helping us as well as trying to take our Pokémon?" Dawn posed the question, coming to a realization

"Yeah, now that I think about it you're right. Team Rocket has always been after me for as long as I can remember but they have helped us a great deal as well. And I admit, they do make you laugh" Ash chuckled.

Dawn giggled remembering the funny antics of Team Rocket

"You know, if they weren't the bad guys we'd probably be friends with them"

"And what a crazy bunch we'd be."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat. Reaching over for the remote that lay on the coffee table, Ash turned the television on and flipped through the channels before stopping on a documentary about a new species of Pokémon. Setting the remote down, he leant back and watched in silence.

Dawn glanced at her best friend before back at the television. In all honesty, she wasn't in the mood to watch to watch a documentary. Reaching over, she plucked the remote up off of the couch and changed the channel

"Hey! Dawn, I was watching that" Ash whined

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood to watch a documentary" she explained stopping on a game show and settling back to watch it.

Unfortunately, Ash wasn't going to settle for letting her win. Snatching the remote from her hand, he changed the channel back to the documentary before smirking at Dawn.

Two could play at this game.

Snatching it back, she quickly took the batteries out and threw the remote at Ash's head before jumping up off of the couch, standing beside the arm. She held the batteries out as her friend tried to change the channel with no such luck, and when he looked in her direction, he gasped

"Looking for these?" she taunted

"Dawn give them back"

"Nope"

"Give them back"

"Okay"

"Really?"

She snorted

"As if."

Suddenly Ash jumped up and charged, running straight for her. Shrieking, she began to run around the couch as her friend chased after her. this continued on a few times before he switched and went the other way, causing her to squeak and spin back around, going in the opposite direction.

Realizing this was going nowhere; Ash climbed over the couch and darted around the coffee table.

Dawn just darted out of his grasp and blew a raspberry at him, laughing. She smiled when Ash laughed, seemingly enjoying himself

"Catch me if you can."

'_Time to amp it up.'_

Racing out of the living room, Dawn thundered up the staircase with Ash hot on her heels. Thinking fast, she dove into Delia's bedroom and headed for her en-suit. Slipping inside, she shut the door as she heard Ash stopping outside his mother's room.

Realizing where she had gone, Ash grinned knowing how to get to her. Walking past the room, he headed for his own bedroom.

Hearing him going to his room, Dawn gave a silent cheer. He must have given up and gone to his room to pout. She'd give him the batteries if he let her watch her show.

Grinning, Dawn spun around and screamed as Ash stood there

"Gotcha."

Ash grabbed Dawn and tried to wrestle the batteries off of her but it wasn't easy. She was determined not to give them to him

"Give them back"

"Never."

Thinking fast, Dawn elbowed Ash in the gut and sprinted out of the en-suit laughing

"You minx" the young man got out.

Bolting back downstairs, she realized Ash was following her and headed back into the living room.

He chased her and finally caught her again

"Let go, dweeb"

"Not a chance, doufus."

They continued to wrestle when suddenly Dawn tripped and went crashing into the coffee table, dragging Ash with her.

They both lay there frozen in shock, glass all around them and the broken coffee table. Then they both burst out laughing, in shock and at the humor of the events.

Just then

**DING DONG!**

And they froze.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two teenagers lay frozen where they were as the doorbell sounded again.

Ash glanced down at Dawn, frowning wondering who could be here at this hour. They weren't expecting company tonight so he wasn't sure whether to get up or not

"Are you expecting someone?" Dawn whispered.

The raven haired young man shook his head, deciding that perhaps they should go see who was at the door. Carefully and quietly, he stood to his feet before reaching his hand out and helping his friend to hers.

Stepping over the glass and broken wood, the two teenagers tiptoed toward the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Ash racked his brain, trying to think of anyone who would be visiting at this hour, however, no one seemed to come to mind.

When they reached the front door, Ash moved in front of Dawn, trying to shield her incase whoever was on the other side was a threat. Reaching out, he grabbed the door handle and began to slowly open the front door.

When they saw who was on the other side, they breathed a sigh of relief

"Took you long enough" their visitor greeted them.

Dawn headed to the kitchen to retrieve the broom and dustpan as Ash allowed their visitor entrance into his home

"What are you doing here, Brock?"

Brock smiled sadly

"I actually came to say goodbye."

The younger trainer looked at the older in confusion

"What do mean goodbye?"

"I'm needed at home and I couldn't really say no" Brock quickly added seeing the distress on his friend's face "but don't worry, we'll run into each other sometime in future."

Ash couldn't believe it.

Brock was leaving again?

Realizing this was going to be a conversation with both his friends, Brock closed the front door and led Ash to the living room where he found Dawn cleaning up what looked like the coffee table

"Uh, what happened to the coffee table?"

Dawn glanced at her other best friend

"We accidentally broke it when we fell on it while playing chase" she replied.

Brock burst out laughing and shook his head

"You two always managed to get yourselves into trouble somehow."

The other two glanced at him sheepishly

"So, what are you doing here, Brock?" Dawn inquired as she continued to clean up the mess she and Ash had made

"As I told Ash before, I'm needed back home, so I stopped by to say goodbye to you."

The broom fell out of her hand and clattered to the ground as did the dustpan as she whirled on him

"You're leaving?"

The eldest of the trio sighed, knowing this would be the reaction from the younger two. It was because Brock wasn't from Pallet Town, so he had some travelling to do before he reached his own hometown. And he wasn't sure when he'd see his two friends again.

This wasn't the first time he had said goodbye to Ash but seeing as though the young man had become family to him, as they had known each other since practically the beginning of Ash's quest to become the greatest Pokémon trainer, it was hard to separate for a time being.

And with Dawn, she was a breath of fresh air and a lovely young woman. She had become his friend as well and soon his little sister, so he knew it would be hard leaving her as well, seeing as though this would be the first time he had left her for the time being.

The living room was quiet as no one seemed to be able to say anything.

Ash was upset that Brock was leaving again.

Dawn felt like she was losing her big brother.

Brock felt like he was leaving behind his younger siblings.

Brock moved over to the couch and sat down, patting the spaces beside him.

Dawn and Ash walked over and sat on either side of him

"Listen you two, I don't wanna go either but I'm needed at home. However, it doesn't mean we won't see each other again because we will. I promise you. You two are family to me and I'll miss you while I'm gone as I know you'll miss me" he explained but he saw their saddened looks "hey, come on guys I'll be back with you before you can say Team Rocket sucks."

They all laughed and Brock pulled his friends into a hug as they clung to each other, not wanting this moment to end and Brock to leave.

Finally, he pulled back and got to his feet as the younger ones also stood

"Come on, walk me to the door."

They deliberately walked slowly to the front door, not wanting to say goodbye but knowing it was inevitable.

When they stopped, Brock opened the door before turning back to the other two. He hugged Ash and pulled back before hugging Dawn and kissing her forehead.

The duo watched as their friend stepped over the threshold and down the steps, walked down the path and began to head off. As he did, the other two followed him and stood at the end of the garden path watching as he walked off, out of their lives.

For the time being.

Silence fell over them as they watched him disappear around the corner. Neither was sure how long they stood there, staring down the dark, empty street. When Dawn began to shiver, they decided it was time to head back inside where it would be warmer.

Walking up the path and the front steps, they walked inside and shut the door behind them.

Dawn headed back to the living room without a word and began to continue cleaning up the mess she and Ash had made.

Ash headed upstairs to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the blank wall.

The house was relatively quiet save for the sounds of Dawn cleaning up living room.

Finally, after an hour and a half after Brock left and Ash still hadn't come down, Dawn decided to go up and check on her best friend. Glancing at the Pokémon who were sleeping, she made her way upstairs and to Ash's room. Stopping outside, she peered in and found him lying on his bed, his back to the door. Sighing, Dawn walked in and over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. When Ash failed to even tell her to leave, she reached out and touched his back

"Hey" she said quietly.

She got no response but she could tell he was awake when he shrugged her hand off

"Ash, I know it hurts but he'll be back. I've had my time to come to terms with him leaving and I accept the fact that he's needed at home. We shouldn't let this ruin the rest of the night."

Dawn probably sat there for the next half an hour or so before Ash finally rolled over and stared at her

"You're right."

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair

"I miss him already"

"I know, so do I but don't worry. Like Brock said, we'll see him again."

Ash nodded

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Actually, I do believe it's your bath time."

Ash's face paled

"Oh no"

"Oh yes."

**TBC**


End file.
